


novice thievery

by 16_starz



Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [7]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Impulsive Charles Calvin, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_starz/pseuds/16_starz
Summary: Note to self: NEVER think out loud next to Charles. He's very impulsive.inspired by t455audra's instagram post!: https://www.instagram.com/p/CEqzAjXMZ-o/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696303
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	novice thievery

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! I'm rlly not working on ANY OF THE FICS in my drafts rn. but man. I always come back to stickvin,.,,,.,,.....,,.,.,
> 
> once again, I was inspired by t455audra's instagram post! here is the link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CEqzAjXMZ-o/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet

"How does it feel to have a kiss?"

The question slipped out, Henry not even fully aware of what he just said. He looked up from the carpet, coming to see Charles seated by him on a stool. "Oh, I could help you with that!" He pipes up, slipping out of his seat.

The other gave him a confused look, until Charles started approaching him. Wait, no. Wait a second, holdon..! This wasn't what Henry was expecting to happen on a Tuesday evening!! His face flushed when the thought of _actually_ getting kissed by his covert ops partner was settling in his mind. "W-wait, Charles! I didn't mean— eh—"

Charles cupped his hand on Henry's cheek, muttering, "Relax and trust me, Henry." His tone was warm and inviting; Henry was still extremely nervous.

Maybe if he can clarify hastily that this would be his first kiss, and maybe he can get Charles to stop before he continues. A little part of him wants to let this keep going, cause hey, at least he'd get an answer.

"W-w-w-wait!!" He sputtered out quickly, "Wait, I changed my mind! I changed my- mph—"

He felt Charles's lips against his own, and he was frozen. The ex-con's face was burning up, and he felt...odd. Like he was warm, but he was feeling cold at the same time.

Just as quick as the kiss had started, the pilot pulled away, his eyes fluttering open. His half kidded gaze lingered over Henry's flustered face, before he returned to his cheerful self. "So? How was that?"

There was silence from Henry, as the burning sensation of blush on his face raised on his ears. He covered his face, and whined into his hands, "Charles, you stole my _first kiss..._ "

"Eh?! You mean to tell me you never kissed anybody before that??"

"That's what I tried to tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> do you wanna yell abt henry stickmin with me? here's where you can find me!:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/16_STARZZ  
> tumblr: https://sixteen-starz.tumblr.com/  
> simphat clan discord (meet other fans too!): https://discord.gg/EVrKW7w (i go by "Single Threat" send me a message while you're at it .3.)


End file.
